Prince of the Future
by Tepid Samoyed
Summary: What if Vegeta survived the first battle against the Androids in the Future Timeline instead of Gohan and went on to train his son? This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue – Deadly Duo**

Short disclaimer: Nobody here owns what they are writing about. Most likely. Don't expect anything from me either. But just in case, I should say that I don't own DBZ, I am just a guy who writes stuff about it.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Age 767, May 12**

**Future Timeline**

Six months have passed since Goku, one of the main members of the Z-Fighters (Z-Warriors, Z-Senshi, Earth's Special Forces – whatever fits your style) passed away from an unknown, and back then incurable heart virus. It was a shock to all of his friends, and especially to the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, since Goku could not be revived with the Dragon Balls. He had to face the truth that he will never get to challenge his rival again, and that he is the last full-blooded Saiyan left alive in the universe.

And now, a new threat has risen. Two deadly androids, created by the long destroyed Red Ribbon Army, have been unleashed and are wrecking house in Amenbo Island, nine miles southwest of South City. The other Z-Fighters had already arrived at the scene, and Vegeta, confident with his newly unlocked Super Saiyan power, took off from West City. To help? More or less, but he mainly just wanted to see what all the fuss is about and challenge the Androids by himself.

There. The island is visible now. The city in the center is in ruins, and all the energy signatures of the Z-Fighters were located on a mountain nearby. That's the direction where Vegeta headed. A few seconds passed, and the others noticed him as well. On the mountain were Piccolo, Son Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma and her son Trunks.

"Oh, and Vegeta's here too. I didn't believe you had it in you – helping us with something. Especially after what happened a few years ago." Tien commented after Vegeta landed on the ground, overlooking every one of the Z-Fighters.

"I felt like you are going to need some serious firepower, since Kakarot is no longer around." Vegeta arrogantly replied. "Besides, I am not here to help you. I'm here to challenge those Androids and lay waste on them. But if you want to join in and get blasted in the way, sure. You won't be missed."

Tien showed an angry look at the Saiyan, but Piccolo stepped in.

"Listen, people. We are not here to argue. We're here to take out the threat." As if to illustrate his words, one of the Androids fired a blast to a skyscraper, destroying it and creating a large explosion.

"Well, if we're here to turn those tin cans into mush, then what are we waiting for?"

"Don't you think it's a bit too rushing? We have to think of a plan first, we don't know what we're dealing with." Piccolo tried to stop him, but Vegeta flew off towards the explosion, hoping to find the Androids there. The rest of the Z-Fighters followed, Bulma and Trunks stayed on the mountain. After a few seconds, the Saiyan landed on a street, surrounded by rubble and building ruins. In front of him were two human figures, looking similar to one another. Probably twins. One of them, the male one, had black hair and an orange bandana, as well as wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The other one, which looked more like a female, had blonde hair and was wearing a blue jacket and skirt with dark blue stockings. And both did not have any energy signatures.

"I was expecting a bit more from these _"terrifying"_ Androids. All I see is two bratty teens." Vegeta commented on the Androids. Android 17 looked at him, as well as the other Z-Fighters behind him, then smirked.

"There they are. We thought you'll never find us." 17 said.

"Look, everyone's here. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu… All we need is Goku and we would have the full roster." 18 added.

"Goku is no longer alive. But even without him, you won't see the light of day for long." Piccolo replied. He seemed pretty confident, even though he could not sense the power of these two teenagers.

"Oh really? You'll be far more fun to us than the people here." 18 looked to 17. "17, you take Vegeta, I will deal with the big green man. The rest are far too weak to be of any concern to us." 17 nodded and flew right towards the Saiyan, knocking him to a wall, which crumbled.

"You fools! You think this is some kind of game?" Vegeta flew up and clenched his fists. The aura around him started growing thicker and thicker, until his hair and eyebrows became pure golden in color, and his pupils became green. He was a Super Saiyan. "If you like games that much, I can make you into one!" Vegeta shouted and flew towards the Android, punching him in the face and flinging him a few meters. But it didn't look like there was any permanent damage, and 17 jumped back in, with the two fighters exchanging blows at supersonic speeds.

While they two were fighting, 18 was demolishing Piccolo. Knocking him around like a ball, until eventually she sent a powerful kick to the Namekian's abdomen, killing him pretty much instantly. But as the limp body was falling towards the ground, 18 charged up an energy wave and fired it at Piccolo, destroying his body. Around the same time, Kami also died on his Lookout, thus taking the Dragon Balls with him.

"Well, the Namek's dead. There go the Dragon Balls." Vegeta commented on Piccolo's death while fighting 17.

"PICCOLO! NO!" Gohan cried in anger, and charged right towards 18, even though Krillin tried to prevent him from doing so. He kicked the Android in the chest, flinging her back a few fleet, then blasting him with a volley of energy blasts. But as the smoke cleared out, 18 dashed right out of it and grabbed Gohan's head.

"That's not even fun. It's just annoying." The Android threw her opponent to the ground next to Piccolo, making a small crater, then fired a finger laser right through the boy's chest. Son Gohan, the son of Goku, has died as well in the brutal battle against the Androids, and his grave was right next to his mentor's.

Gohan's death distracted Vegeta for a second, and that was enough for 17 to take advantage in the battle, blasting Vegeta in the chest with the Photon Flash. The Saiyan was pushed back a dozen feet, and quite moderately hurt.

"That's it!" Vegeta aimed his hand at 17, stretching out his palm and gathering his energy. **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"** A large blue energy ball was shot from his hand right towards the Android. However, 17 did not try to dodge. As the attack neared him, the Android simply swatted it away, and it hit a nearby mountain, destroying it.

"That's not possible!" Vegeta shouted while heavily panting – the attack took quite a lot of his energy. "It was my most powerful attack!"

"If even a Super Saiyan can't stand up to them… what are we going to do?" Krillin was frightened. That attack was incredibly powerful, and he just deflected it like it was nothing!

"You fools! You are still here? Do you wish to die?" Vegeta commanded to the remaining Z-Fighters, and they all flew off as fast as they could, then he turned at 17, who was smirking, seemingly satisfied. "What are you smirking at? Just because you deflected that attack you think you have the upper hand? I am a Super Saiyan, the mightiest warrior in existence! You are just oversized tin cans!"

"Well, your power is far beyond what is in our database, so I can give you that." 17 nodded as 18 flew next to him. "And still that so-called "Super Saiyan" is still far inferior to us. If you want, I can tell you – I'm still using merely 50 percent of my full capabilities. Should I try fighting you at my fullest?"

Vegeta suddenly stopped talking and widened his eyes. He was shocked. _You tell me that this measly android is merely using half of his power and he can swat away my best attack like nothing? _he was thinking. "You have got to be bluffing."

"Well, we can always show you for proof." 17 suddenly zipped right in front of Vegeta and sent his knee towards the Saiyan's stomach. He started gaping and holding onto his abdomen, it being hard to breathe. Afterwards, the Android slapped him in the right cheek, sending him flying to a building and crashing it down. Vegeta flew back into the air, only to be meted by 17 attacking him. After a short physical exchange, he knocked the Saiyan down on the ground.

"N… no…" Vegeta managed to speak out, his energy heavily drained by the beating he took. 17, watching the Saiyan speak his last words, charged up an energy wave with his right and and fired it to Vegeta, his body being overwhelmed by the explosion that continued.

* * *

Six hours had passed after the first battle between the Z-Fighters and the Androids. Assuming Vegeta is dead, 17 and 18 left the island, hunting down the others that escaped the fight. It started raining, and the Saiyan's unconscious and wounded body, left on the street like a piece of trash, was soaked down. However, Vegeta's unyielding and stubborn nature eventually took over, and he slowly opened his eyes, unable to believe what he experienced.

_I was beaten… by nothing more than just a measly android… How is this possible? A true Super Saiyan would not have fallen… _Vegeta slowly moved his head to the side, seeing nothing more than dirt. He was in a hole, formed after 17 knocked him on the ground. _Perhaps it was you, Kakarot… You left the living too soon, and I found no reason to push past beyond just a simple Super Saiyan…_

Using whatever little strength and energy his beaten body and soul still had in them, Vegeta moved his body to the side, and holding onto nothing more than just the ground, push himself out of the hole. Around fifteen feet away, right in front of his face a familiar corpse was laying. It was a rather fat man with orange clothing and moderately long hair, and he also had a hole through his chest. Next to his limp right arm was a shattered sword. Yajirobe. He probably came here to provide help to the Z-Fighters, only to see his end here… He brought so many memories to Vegeta. Back when he was still the rather young Saiyan prince, who was blinded by pride and arrogance – much like what he was right after becoming a Super Saiyan. Yajirobe was the one to cut down his tail, and force him out of the Great Ape form, when he had the victory right in his hands.

If he hadn't been there, Vegeta may have won. Then went to Namek, tried to get his immortality and died against Frieza, most likely. He would have never reached his dream of becoming a Super Saiyan. Just if this fool hadn't cut his tail. Perhaps he's not as bad as Vegeta imagined him to be. While watching Yajirobe and rethinking his past, he suddenly noticed something on his belt. A small bag kept on the side. _That must be Senzu Beans! _Vegeta thought. He had already seen the rejuvenation properties of the Senzu Beans back on Namek. Perhaps they can help him here too.

Using his last strength resources, Vegeta started pushing himself towards Yajirobe's corpse. Slowly, using his hands. It was very painful, as his wounds were starting to heavily hurt, but after a few minutes of effort, he eventually managed to reach it. Taking a part of Yajirobe's broken sword, Vegeta used it to reach towards the bag and cut it with the very tip. The Senzu Beans spilled out on the moist ground, and the Saiyan grabbed one of them, barely managing to hold it due to the intense injuries, then put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Vegeta's energy was restored in seconds, and his wounds fixed up. He slowly stood up, looking down to Yajirobe's corpse. _You saved my life, fatass. I guess we're finally settled then… _he thought to himself, then scooped up the spilled Senzu Beans and took them, holding them in his left hand. Perhaps they will be useful later. But now, he has something else to worry about. Piccolo and Gohan were dead, he knew that. Same with Yajirobe. Vegeta could still sense Krillin and Yamcha, but the others were gone. Bulma was back home with his son Trunks, she most likely ran away too after seeing what the Androids did to Piccolo, Gohan, and himself.

Suddenly, Krillin's signature disappeared. They got him. Now he knew where they were – actually not far from here. A part of Vegeta's mind wanted to go challenge the Androids again, but the another, far greater part thought it's far too reckless, even for him. He might not get lucky next time. He rose up in the air and started flying towards West City.

Perhaps another day he'll take revenge for what they did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son**

**Age 767, May 12**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

Vegeta was not just merely beaten, slapped around and almost killed. Even his mind and soul were pretty much shattered. Right before the battle, he believed himself to be the greatest. He was the only Super Saiyan in the universe, as his rival Kakarot, who had also achieved the legendary transformation on Namek while fighting the space emperor Frieza, was dead. And now, it was his first fight with his newly achieved power, and what happened? He was slapped around by a human creation, an Android – just a human sized oil can, in his eyes.

His pride was injured. And how is he going to explain everything what happened to Bulma? How is he going to raise his son Trunks in these times? He is most likely the last warrior Earth has to defend against them, that can at least take a beating. These thoughts were flying through Vegeta's mind as he was flying above South City. He really wanted to just leave this planet in a spaceship and let it deal with it's problems by itself. Perhaps come back sometime later, after heavy training, and crush those impudent Androids.

Yeah, that's what he was planning to do. He was so busy in his mind that he even forgot to keep a low profile – the Androids were close, this is where Krillin met his fate. That was one more mistake in his list. Suddenly, an energy beam shot out, aiming towards Vegeta, from the ruins of South City. The Saiyan barely managed to move a little to the right to avoid it. Even though he was at a good enough condition to fight, and a part of him wanted to fight, he still knew it would be a terrible idea to do so.

"I guess you are truly a Saiyan, Vegeta." A voice spoke from behind him. He knew who it was. Slowly turning his head, the eyes confirmed it. It was Android 18. "You are so stubborn you just can't give up and die."

"Come on, it's not so bad. He can entertain us for longer than the others." Android 17, who was the one who fired the attack, rose up from the burning and destroyed ruins. The two Androids surrounded him. There was little chance of escape right now. And he could not use his left hand – it was holding the Senzu Beans.

"It's fun to you. Completely obliterating and destroying our enemies who think they have a chance – it's getting a bit old to me, 17." The Androids went to a short argument.

"Hey, it's at least a lot more interesting than picking which skirt to wear for 3 whole hours!"

"It's called "style", 17. Have you ever heard of it? I don't want to kill innocents while wearing something a skank would have!"

Vegeta was getting tired of them two arguing. It's just like two teenage girls bickering over which kind of boots are best to go on a date, or two five year olds arguing over which one of Hercule's kicks is the best. And they're all the same, in both occasions! While the Androids were busy, Vegeta suddenly powered up and flew off to the northwest direction. Towards West City – that's what he knows best.

"Look what you did, 18! He's running away!" Android 17 shouted. His sister was quick to react, and flew right after the Saiyan. The chase took a few seconds, and the Android grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him towards the ground. Thankfully, they both were quite high up in the sky, and he managed to regain control while mid-air and landed on the ground, trying to hide amongst the ruins.

_What the hell is happening to me? _Vegeta thought. _Me, Prince Vegeta, a Super Saiyan, the mightiest warrior in the universe, trying to HIDE from just a group of bratty teenager androids? I guess living on Earth really did make me soft._ He was slowly walking through the wrecked buildings and streets, keeping a low profile, and definitely not going to the fires.

"Look, you even made him escape. If I was there, I would-" 17 tried to comment on 18 throwing Vegeta to the ground and thus letting him hide.

"-completely destroy him, blah blah blah." 18 was getting annoyed by 17's constant ranting. "You know, you are getting a bit annoying to me. After we deal with this, let's just go to an amusement park – it would still be far more fun than just kicking around Mr. Super Saiyan over here."

"Well, what do you plan to do? This city might be miles wide, and he can be anywhere."

"Simple – just nuke the entire city. If he is still here, then he definitely won't escape that." The Android twins both flew fight next to each other, then started firing dozens of energy blasts all around the city.

_Oh, just perfect. _Vegeta thought. There goes the plan to silently escape and be done with it. He was in an abandoned Capsule building when the Androids started firing energy blasts. Jumping out of the building through a hole in the ceiling, he appeared in a small street, then ran to the northwest. How did he know where is that direction? Because Bulma was there, in West City. He still took some care in hiding. When the Androids were flying above him, he would hide in a building nearby, wait for it to go out, then go. It's like a stealth mission, except in real life.

A few minutes of hide and seek passed, and the Androids finally stopped. "Look, we have turned 2/3 of the city into rubble. If he is still alive, we would see him." 18 finally stopped in her path.

"Well, did you hear him scream?" 17 asked.

"No, not really."

"That means he is still alive. We should keep looking."

"Why are you so obsessed with seeing him dead? I am going somewhere else. If you want, you can continue." 18 turned her back.

"Well, fine. But if we see him alive again, I will be blaming you." 17 nodded and the both Androids slowly flew off to the eastern direction. Vegeta took a deep breath and sat down on the pile of rubble he was standing on and watching. It's finally over, and he slowly rose up in the air.

"As soon as I get stronger, beware, Androids. You won't get as lucky as I had."

* * *

After a few minutes of flight, the lights of West City could finally be seen from Vegeta's eyes. It's almost a miracle that the city was still not attacked yet. Perhaps they are going by counter-clockwise destruction? First Amenbo Island, then South City, now energy signatures are dropping in East City… It's like a tidal wave – you can't stop it as much as you try. Aiming for the Capsule Corp building, Vegeta passed through the highly advanced streets of the city. It was already night, and there were not many cars around, so he didn't bother landing on the ground.

There, there's the building. The large round home that's pretty much the trademark of the city – Capsule Corporation. Probably the biggest company on Earth as well. Vegeta never really understood the concept of companies and corporations. Perhaps it's because he was born and raised in a warrior type environment. The Saiyans never cared much for money or profit. The Planet Trade Organization, once led by the Cold family, was the closest you could get to a corporation, and that was basically a large band of soldiers led by the emperors who conquer planets and sell them for money. More of a corporate nation if you ask me. And on Earth, it's far different. A group of so-called "shareholders" commands workers to do what they want to do. The difference is that the shareholders are usually weaker than the workers, so how can they command them? That's what Vegeta never understood.

Well, the Briefs family has money and technology that they can use to make gravity training gear and spaceships, so that's pretty much all he cared for. After landing in front of the main door, he opened it, walked through the reception like he didn't care and went straight towards the living rooms. What a Senzu Bean can never do is replace sleep, as far as he has seen. And it was already night after a life or death battle, so the first thing he was aiming for is the bed.

As Vegeta opened the door, he saw Bulma trying to get baby Trunks to sleep. He has been crying for hours. Vegeta could not understand children as well, but that's a whole other story. As the woman heard the door opened, she took a quick look, only to see her husband at the door. It was a shock to her. She believed that Vegeta died in the battle – she saw him get knocked down and blasted, de-transforming at that same time as well.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to him and hugged him, despite his body being almost completely covered by blood from the past wounds. "I thought you died over there! How did you survive?"

"Not now, Bulma." The Saiyan gently pushed her away a bit with his right hand, while putting the Senzu Beans on the table nearby. How did he still manage to hold onto them after what happened, even he is not aware, but he didn't argue. "I want to get a nap first. Explanations will come later."

"Hold it!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's right hand as he was about to fall on the bed. "You're all soak and covered in blood! We'll have to clean you up before you go to sleep."

"It doesn't matter…" Vegeta pushed back Bulma's hand and laid down in the bed, quickly falling to sleep. "It… can be… cleaned…"

* * *

**Age 779**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

Twelve years have passed since the first battle against the Androids, resulting in the utter destruction of almost all of the Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta, who miraculously survived. Unlike what he had planned, he did not get to leave Earth and train somewhere away, leaving the planet on it's own. The Androids, during their reign of terror, destroyed most of the power plants around the planet, cutting most of the people from the power supply. It also affected the Capsule Corporation. The local generators could provide just enough energy to fuel the most basic electricity needs, so the spaceship never took off, despite all the efforts.

Thus, Vegeta was stuck here, on Earth. He left his family to train and get even stronger, to even compare to the Androids. His wife and his son would only get to see him 1 or 2 times a year, if he needed to change his clothes, heal up after a defeat or just if he happened to be nearby. Trunks, his son, pretty much got to grow up fatherless. Well, that's what two deadly Androids attacking the planet usually does to a normal family. Fifty-fifty.

Bulma and Trunks were both driving home from a grocery store in a Silver-Star 3 hovercar, suited for the rocky, nearly roadless terrain they were driving through. That was a bit of a downgrade compared to the years prior to the Androids' arrival, though it had to be dealt with. Most resources were getting scarce – the Androids were ravaging the planet for twelve whole years now. And nobody has ever even put a dent in them.

While Bulma was driving, Trunks, sitting in the seat next to her, turned on the radio. Surprisingly, it still worked. It reported news about the events in Purple Town. As usual, they were grim as always. The Androids arrived, attacked the city, most of the buildings are destroyed, at least a third of the population has been wiped out.

"This is madness, Trunks!" Bulma commented on the situation while narrowly avoiding a large boulder. "They are merely playing with us, like we're the toys and they are two sadistic children who do whatever they want with no repercussions!" As she said that, Trunks grabbed onto the wheel and pushed it to the side, as Bulma almost crashed the car to an another boulder. It was quite difficult to talk and avoid obstacles on the road at the same time, while going at least 250 miles per hour. Bulma's no Caesar to do many jobs at once.

"Mom, you should take more care on the road instead. Or else we'll be dead before you can say "Androids"!" Trunks said, and Bulma moved the car out of the rocky area into a plain field, then reaching a road which led to West City. After taking care of that, she continued.

"As soon as we rebuild one city, the Androids destroy another. Then they go to an amusement park or a clothing shop like nothing happened." Bulma stated with disgust. "And the worst of all, your father is still trying to fight them and take "revenge" for what happened twelve years ago."

Trunks suddenly moved his head towards his mother. "If he's fighting the Androids, then maybe I can find him at Purple Town?" He had heard and seen of how powerful his father is. He is even a Super Saiyan, something his mother once told him about. _Maybe if I find him, I can bring him here and ask him to train me…_

"No, son, you are NOT going to Purple Town. If your father, a Saiyan, can't hold his own against them, then just imagine what they will do to you! Do you remember those many times when I brought him here after he tried to challenge them? Again and again?" Bulma tried to make a point. She did not want to lose her son – besides her husband, he's basically the only thing she still has left. "There's more wounds on his body than unharmed parts! And that's your father we're talking about – he's the strongest warrior Earth has to offer! Just imagine what they will do to you!"

"Mom, I'm not going to fight them. I just want to meet my father! Maybe he can train me?" Trunks suddenly stood up and was about to fly off.

"Trunks, don't…" Bulma tried to stop him, but it was too late. Trunks flew off right to the east, towards Purple Town. _You better come back alive, young man…_ she thought before re-focusing on taking care of driving – the car was entering a rocky area again.

* * *

After a dozen of minutes of flight, the young boy finally reached what was once Purple Town. What greeted him was a lot of fumes and smoke, made by the Androids' Finger Beams. Most of the city was completely wrecked, and only the few parts at the very end of the town were moderately okay. Mostly because most of the action was happening at the center of the town. Trunks flew off there, leaving a trail of white ki behind. While moving forward, he took a look down below. Nothing. Not even a single survivor. Not even a corpse. Not even a cry. Just craters, ruins of buildings and rubble. This angered the boy even more.

Trunks landed on a street, which miraculously survived the attack with little to no damage. However, the buildings around it weren't as lucky. After talking a slow walk to the front, Trunks took a look at the side and saw a doll on the ground. Running towards it, he also noticed something else. Something was still holding onto it. After coming closer, he saw that the hand of the child that owned it still survived. Only the hand. The rest of the body was vaporized. Blood was slowly dropping from it and making a small pool on the ground below. _They spared no one… not even children. How can someone be so cruel…_

Somebody took a step on the pile of rubble behind the boy. "Trunks, I was pretty sure you mother made it clear to you…" A voice spoke. It was familiar to Trunks. Slowly moving his head and torso, the vision came clear. His father was the one standing on top of the hill and speaking to him. His trademark widow's peak was still visible, but it was quite a lot shorter than what it used to be. In fact, his hair was similar to that of GT Vegeta. No duh. He was still wearing Bulma's model Battle Armor though.

"Father… You're here." Trunks spoke. Vegeta looked at his son with a serious look on his face. He did not want his son to be involved in this. His personal vendetta against the Androids – that was none of his son's business. And he cared for his son – he did not want him to be hurt. If the Androids can utterly destroy him, a Super Saiyan, then his son would be even less of a match.

They both stared at each other, as if distrusting one another. But it was time to leave…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Warrior And His Child**

Author's Note: I'm very thankful for all the support for my fanfic. It really means a lot to me – waking up every day, sitting down in front of my computer and reading what you guys think about my writing. Sorry that this chapter has been a bit out of schedule – I was sick lately, so I had less time to write this one down, but hopefully it's not a big deal.

So, again, thank you for your support.

**Age 779**

**Future Timeline**

After a brief staredown, Vegeta and Trunks both flew back home, to West City. Not even saying a word to each other on the entire trip. Just stoically flying, as if they hated or distrusted each other. However, Vegeta, even though he could fly faster than his son, did not try to take the lead. In fact, he flew behind his son, as if wanting to let him lead him, or watching over him like a guardian. After a few long minutes of flight, they both entered the Capsule Corp building, through a hole in the side which was once made by Android 17.

Vegeta stood in front of the broken window, watching the sunset and the red skies. Trunks landed a bit farther away, then turned around and looked at his father. Bulma hadn't returned yet, so this was a perfect time for them to talk.

"Son." Vegeta spoke after a brief pause. "Why did you come to Purple Town?"

"Father, I…" Trunks was almost speechless. He did not want to lie to his father, but at the same time it was hard for him to say the truth. Vegeta did not seem to like his involvement in the fight, and who knows what he would say to his wish to train with him.

"I have already lost my pride. I have already lost my rival. I have already lost my ruthless nature. You, Trunks, are the last and only thing that still connects me with this world. Why do you try to get yourself killed then?" Vegeta slowly turned his head towards his son, looking right into his eyes. Trunks stood there speechless for a few seconds, and then looked down to the ground.

"Dad… I wanted to get you home, and ask you one thing…" he finally spoke. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. He'll find out sooner or later. "I want you to train me. So I could become as strong as you, and defeat those Androids!"

Vegeta did not answer, still standing like a statue. Trunks ran over to him, held onto his arm, with tears running down his face, and started begging:

"Please, Dad! I just can't take it anymore! Every day I hear about them destroying cities, and killing innocents like it's just a game! Is that how life is supposed to be? With us being mere toys in the hands of those sadistic Androids? Please, you should know how I feel! I want to become as strong as you!"

Vegeta was listening to him, but still did not change his serious expression. He was thinking about it. He's not going to be around forever, and when he's gone, there would be nobody on the planet to stop the Androids. Trunks has potential. Perhaps it's not a bad idea to train him. Maybe he'll be less likely to die then.

"Don't cry, Trunks." Vegeta used his hand to clean up some of the tears on his son's face. He made a short smile, something he hasn't done in quite a while, and then brushed Trunks's hair. "Fine. You win. From now on I will train you the best I can."

Trunks stopped crying and cleaned up his tears. He was about to thank his father, when suddenly the door opened and Bulma, carrying quite a few bags of groceries. Seeing her son still alive and in the room, she put them down and ran over to him, giving him a motherly hug.

"You should be a bit more responsible, Trunks! Or what, should I start shopping for one instead of two?"

"No, no, you should still shop for two…" Trunks slowly pushed his mother back. He didn't really like hugs a lot. While he was speaking, Bulma noticed her husband, Vegeta, standing behind him.

"Oh, and look who's here?" she let go of Trunks and looked at the Saiyan in a frustrated manner. "What, did you come here to change your clothes again? Is that all you care about in me and your son?"

Vegeta did not bother to answer. Even if he only visited her once or twice a year, he knew arguing with her would be pointless. No matter what he says, it will always come down to her saying him that he doesn't love his family like the alien ape-monster he really is. He _did_ love his family, by the way. He just tried to not get them involved – it was his fight, not theirs. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to train Trunks after all…_

"Well, fine. No answer as usual." Bulma turned around, grabbed the bags of groceries that she put on the floor and slowly walked towards the kitchen, struggling with the weight of the objects carried. A small box of coffee candy, put on the very top, almost fell off as she went through a hallway, but Trunks managed to catch it in time.

As Bulma was preparing the meal, making some pasta with tomato sauce, Trunks and Vegeta were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for the food to come in. It was quite a while since the last time Vegeta had a normal meal like always. Usually he lived on raw fish that he would catch in a river, various kinds of fruits he would find or just moderately eatable stuff that would get across his way. Like an animal of some sorts. Or an ape, even though he kind of already is one. It was quite a break from the norm to have a meal made in an actual civilized society.

"You know, you should really come around here more often, Vegeta." Bulma spoke while making pasta. "I mean, can you try to be more of a father to Trunks?"

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Vegeta leaned back on his chair, with a rather annoyed expression.

"But, seriously. Have you ever seen your son take the first steps? Or speak his first words? He didn't even know your name until he was nine years old!" she continued, seemingly ignoring his words.

"Mom, can you stop it?" Trunks suddenly intervened in the discussion. "You do know that Dad is trying to save all of us from the Androids? If he is trying to protect the entire planet, then not coming back home often is justifiable."

His words were followed by a short silence from all three people in the room, though with a rather distrusting and unpleasant atmosphere. Suddenly, the electric cooker pinged, and Bulma opened it, taking out a few nice plates of pasta.

"Dinner's ready. Don't eat it up too fast, I-" Bulma was about to put the plates on the table, when she saw Vegeta and Trunks have already prepared themselves with chopsticks. _Of course, too late…_ she thought.

* * *

A few days after Vegeta agreed to train his son Trunks to make him strong enough to fight against the Androids, they both met in a rocky wasteland in the East. It was a very harsh and unpleasant environment. Large boulders and small swathes of sand in beneath them. Most of the ground is covered in gravel. Only a little grass and a few trees could be seen. Most of the animals here were dinosaurs, who acclimated to this type of environment. It was the transition between the Diablo Desert, one of the most inhospitable places on the planet, and the lush forests of the southeast, which is where Goku's family lives, even though the father is long dead.

Trunks and Vegeta were both standing on a small rocky hill, which really looked a spike with it's upper half cut off from the outside. The surface on the top was smooth and clean, in contrast to the rough and spiky sides. Almost like a fighting ring of some sorts. The two fighters were staring at each other, as if waiting for the other to attack.

"Trunks, if I am going to train you, I need to see how capable you really are right now." Vegeta spoke. "Come at me and attack me as fast and strong as you can. I have shown you some things before, put them to good use."

"Alright, father. Here I come!" Trunks rose up in the air a bit, just a few inches, that he started floating, then dashed right towards Vegeta at his full speeds, drawing his hand to the right side and clenching his fist. When he was just mere meters away, he bringed it forward and was about to send the punch, but the Saiyan merely leaped to the air and avoided the attack, landing right behind his son. Trunks sensed him, turning around and attacking him with a burst of high-speed strikes, but Vegeta merely started floating away, holding his hands behind his back, while at the same time moving his torso to avoid the hits. He dodged every single one without putting even a bit of effort.

Trunks noticed that his attacks did not do anything and will simply be continuously dodged, so he stepped back a bit, and then sent his right leg towards his father's left arm. Vegeta noticed the sudden and sift kick, then simply grabbed it and threw his opponent away, almost sending him out of the top. Trunks, using both of his hands and legs, barely managed to slow his body town and held on to a spike right before falling down. Taking a quick look below, he saw a landslide filled with spikes, rough edges and covered in gravel and small rocks. Had he not have stopped, he could have died there. Gotten impaled or at best heavily bruised and injured. His father almost killed him. _And he doesn't even care…_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trunks spoke out very angrily while grabbing an another rock to try and push himself back up. "You could have killed me back there! And you don't even care!" Vegeta sighed, watching his son try to climb back up. He was still a child, but still – he, Vegeta, does not do simple training. It's practice for a real battle. And in a real battle, the opponent, especially the Androids in this case, do not let their opponents live.

"Listen, Trunks. If this was a real fight, the Androids would've killed you almost instantly. Your defense has a lot of holes. And if you think I'm crazy for trying to kill you – guess what, they would have done it too. You need to get prepared for anything. And unlike me, they would not let you climb back."

"But, father…" Trunks finally grabbed onto a small crack and pushed himself through, standing up back on the top, then starting heavily panting. "This is not a real fight, this is training! And in training-"

"If I held back and not make a realistic combat situation, you would never learn to fight properly." Vegeta cut out his sentence. "Listen, do you _really _want to fight the Androids?"

"Yeas, that's right!" Trunks answered. "I don't want to see all the pain and suffering they cause! All those deaths! All that destruction! And all of it is just a game to them! I want to make them feel the same!"

Vegeta nodded. "If yes, then you have to put all of your effort into training, understand! From now on, every single day we'll be training! Pushing our limits! You are not going to hold back, and so won't I!"As soon as he said that, he leaped to the air and dashed towards Trunks. He lied. He did not actually go all-out. If he did, he would have squashed Trunks. And training is most efficient when the two people sparring are at similar power levels. So he held back, to fight a bit more equally.

Trunks moved to the right, as he was at the very end of the plateau, then punched his father in the left cheek as he landed. Vegeta moved a bit. He actually felt that. _Perhaps he truly has a lot of potential…_ he thought. His son attacked him with dozens of high-speed strikes, and he blocked every single one with his palms. But he was actually being pushed back by the assault. Perhaps his speech really did energize him. After a few seconds, Vegeta went to the counter offensive. It was much harder for Trunks to block – his father hit harder, faster and more professionally. This was where experience kicked in.

Nevertheless, he managed to block most of the hits. A few of them missed, and one of them, the last one, went through Trunks's defenses and hit his forehead, right above his nose and his eyes. He moved back a few feet, then backflipped back, to the very edge.

"You are doing great, Trunks! Keep it up!" Vegeta noted. Trunks suddenly put his arms to the front, stretching out his palms. Suddenly, a thin white aura appeared around the kid. It could not be seen with the normal eye, but Vegeta could sense it. He was gathering all of his energy in his palms.

_Wow… Children these days are full of surprises…_ he thought. He never actually taught his son how to do energy attacks. Just basic ki control and flight, along with showing some cool energy blast stuff. He was a quick learner, it seems. Trunks's aura was getting thicker and thicker, moving more and more towards the blue spectrum, when suddenly it bursted out and he fired a white energy wave, about as thick as a basketball, towards Vegeta. Preparing his right hand for deflection, he waited until the attack almost reached him, and then swatted it away towards a nearby mountain, which was quickly leveled down to the ground after a brief explosion.

_Incredible… _Vegeta thought after deflecting the blast. _His power is even higher than what I was when I first came to Earth… and perhaps even in Great Ape form…_ he looked at Trunks, who kneeled down and started heavily breathing, due to the large amounts of energy lost in the attack. The Saiyan started smiling. _Perhaps it truly is my blood in his veins that adds to his potential… _

"It was great, son. You really surprised me there." he spoke. "And a nice demonstration of the ability to deflect energy blasts." Perhaps if Trunks could learn making energy waves by himself, he can also learn how to deflect an attack. Vegeta created a small energy ball in his right hand and was about to throw it to his unsuspecting son, when suddenly an explosion from a few miles away overshadowed the area, with the fumes almost blocking the Sun. Vegeta knew that there was a nearby town in that direction, and he knew who it was. The energy blast in his right hand dissipated.

"It's the Androids!" Trunks stood up and shouted, looking to the explosion that just leveled down the town. "We should go and fight them!" That's exactly what Vegeta expected Trunks to say. He was just so hot-headed and unaware of the power that they possess. Or perhaps he was, just that he overestimated himself. Any way you look at it, though, he was not prepared.

"No, Trunks. We are both going back home now!" Vegeta commanded with a strict voice.

"But, father, we can-"

"You cannot fight them now. And even I would be lucky to survive. We are both going home, and if you are going to go fight them, should I already start dialing the coffin makers?"

Even though Trunks still wanted to go fight the Androids, he did not disobey his father, and followed him as he flew west. This was where Vegeta suddenly noticed something shocking. He was RUNNING AWAY from a fight! His past self would never do that, even if he was completely overpowered by the opponent. His fight with Frieza on Namek and the first face-off against the Androids were good examples of that attitude. And he was backing away this time, because… he did not want to endanger Trunks, his halfling son. Vegeta knew that he could fight them. He was far stronger than what he was before, even though there was no Kakarot to push him. However, if he went in and challenged them, there would be no way that he or Bulma could stop Trunks from going in there too. And he was far too weak to even put a dent on them. Piccolo could handle second form Frieza and he was slapped around by them, so how could Trunks even stand a chance?

No, it was not time for the fight. It will come soon, but his son's safety is more important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Upgrade to Super Saiyan**

**Age 780**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

It has been 6 long and hard months since Vegeta started training Trunks to prepare him against the Androids. Throughout the whole time, he was pushing his son to the limits of his physical capabilities, and perhaps even beyond, just like how he trains. It was very hard for any child, and especially for one who has never had any real training his whole life. However, there was quite a lot of progress made, and under Vegeta, Trunks's power grew almost exponentially.

Unfortunately, the Android attacks also grew during that time, and even the four main cities of the planet were getting attacked, thus they both found themselves fleeing and running much more often than usual. This frustrated Vegeta, whose mentality did not accept of such cowardiness, but there was nothing else to do. Even if he could challenge them, he did not want to endanger his son, who would definitely go there and fight in this mess, most likely get himself killed.

Thus, they both kept a low profile, while at the same time heavily training. However, Vegeta knew this won't be enough. Trunks's power has grown a lot, and fast enough to surprise even him, but without being a Super Saiyan, he still doesn't stand even a slight chance against the enemies that they will eventually have to face. It's impossible to hide and run forever - they both will have to fight the Androids someday. And when that day arrives, Vegeta wanted his son to be powerful enough to survive. That's where the legendary transformation is needed. But doubt was still in his mind. He and Kakarot both achieved Super Saiyan when they were adults, and even though Trunks is powerful and has tons of potential, he is still a teenager...

But that doesn't matter - they have to try. Vegeta and Trunks were both flying back home from the wastelands south to West City. This time, they both practiced various energy attacks, some important fighting techniques and quite a lot of sparring. He even had to use over 50% of his power when his son went all-out against him. He truly has greatly improved. But is that new power enough to achieve the legendary transformation? Well, there's only one way to find out.

After passing through the bulk of the city in the skies, the two fighters finally reached the Capsule Corp building. Vegeta told Bulma's father to fix the gravity training chamber while he and Trunks were gone. And it looked like he did - a large white spherical building with the trademark logo was standing next to the main headquarters. Not even bothering to say hello to his wife, the Saiyan and his son landed right in front of the thing they were looking for.

It was the same gravity chamber that helped him achieve his own Super Saiyan transformation, and can produce over 350 G. It bringed Vegeta back so many memories. Back when Kakarot was still around. He was still the arrogant Saiyan prince with an evil heart and a dickish behavior. After witnessing on Namek how great his rival had improved in 100x Earth's gravity, he knew he'll use the same method, just upped to eleven, to become as strong. And he did, to an extent, after _forcing _his girlfriend's father to build him this gravity chamber. In this chamber, he first achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, after witnessing Kakarot blowing up Frieza and his father into smitherens, and later realizing that no matter how much effort he puts in, he just can't beat his rival. Unfortunately, he later got into an accident and destroyed the chamber, and after many years almost forgot about it. But he didn't, and now the new chamber is in front of him, ready for use.

"...Nostalgia." Vegeta spoke out after thinking through it all. Trunks looked at him in a confused way, but Bulma noticed them both and ran outside before he could ask.

"Vegeta! Trunks! You're already here?" she shouted while running towards her son and hugging him. "You were late for over two hours! I was worried the Androids got you!"

"Don't worry, Bulma. We're still alive, and we're planning to stay that way for a long time." Vegeta replied, then pointed to the Gravity Chamber. "Is it already functional? I was planning to use it today."

Bulma raised her eyes. "Oh, yes, you can use it. We had a few problems with retrieving some design information, after all, it's been over 10 years, but we've fixed it."

Vegeta nodded, then turned around and pushed a button on the Chamber's outer wall. The door slowly opened. "Father, we're going to train here? But it's far too small and restricting for my liking, I feel like we are going to destroy it in one blow." Trunks asked. He seemingly wasn't aware that this building was the Gravity Chamber, but Vegeta did not mind. He'll find out soon.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Trunks. There's more than enough space for both of us." Vegeta slowly walked into the chamber, his son followed. They were both greeted by the white colored walls, a blue floor and a single pillar in the center. There was a small fenced out area right in front of the entrance with the gravity controls. Vegeta watched as Trunks around, only to see nothing of interest.

"Is this where we're going to train from now on, father?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded, then clenched his fists, went Super Saiyan and replied:

"Yes, just with a little twist." As soon as he said that, he pushed the main red button on the gravity controls, turning the gravity up to 300 G. Trunks suddenly succumbed on the ground, getting pulled down by the intense force. Now he knew what was the deal, and it was hard to fight back. Meanwhile, Vegeta did not seem to have much problems at all. He walked up right next to his son, then started punching the air.

"Dad, did you even notice? I'm about to die!" Trunks shouted out in heavy pain. "I feel like my blood is about to crystallize!"

Vegeta did not even look down, where his son was. "If you were a human, yes it would. However, Saiyan blood is adapted to high-gravity environments. It doesn't crystallize in such conditions."

Trunks was getting more and more frustrated. He tried using his hands to push his body up, but it was getting dragged down so heavily it's like it was glued to the ground. It felt like something was trying to pull his chest out. Not the nicest feeling. "Yeah, that's a nice thing to hear, but if you haven't noticed, I AM DYING OVER HERE! Can't you at least lend me a hand?"

Vegeta, a little annoyed by his son's constant cries for help and struggles with gravity, walked up to him, lifted his body up by the right hand and placed him back on his feet. "Use your ki to hold yourself in place if you have to, but if you can't beat the ground, how do you think you can beat the Androids?"

Trunks, after standing up, could stand a little better than before, and using his energy, he managed to hold his body in place. However, it consumed a lot of his energy. "No fair, Dad! You are a Super Saiyan, and I am not!" he shouted out.

"Fine. Then just turn into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta exclaimed in a normal voice, as if he wasn't even aware how those words sounded like to Trunks. "You need to focus your emotions towards that single goal - remember, it comes from a need, not a desire. You need to feel a need to become a Super Saiyan, not just a desire to be one. That was one mistake I made many years ago, on Planet Namek. I wanted to be a Super Saiyan, but I did not have a need to become one. I did not feel like I had to turn into a Super Saiyan, or else everything I live for will perish."

"But, Dad, I don't think I can..."

"Statements along those lines will only push you back from that power, Trunks." Vegeta interrupted his sentence. It seemed like Trunks himself can't get enough motivation to ascend. He needed to help. "Listen, do you think the Androids are as weak as you? They'll crush you if you can't ascend! Oh, and that is just the beginning... They will murder me, your mother, everyone you love! Everything you hold sacred is worth less than a Zenni to them! And if you don't want you swim in my own blood, then you have to become a Super Saiyan! If you don't - everyone dies."

Trunks's eyes, while he himself was barely capable to stand, started to water, and the tears dropped to the ground like a rock due to the intense gravity. "I have to ascend... and me and everyone will die to them if I don't..." he kept chanting to himself. The boy's aura was getting thick and blue in color, and his long purple hair were waving, as if being blown by wind, even though there wasn't any.

"Do NOT hold the anger, Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, while at the same time putting his left hand in front of his face. His son's aura was starting to gain a kinetic force, pushing away everything around it. Vegeta could still stand still, though, holding his stance. After a few seconds, Trunks's hair started spontaneously changing colors, from purple to golden, then back to purple. His father knew what is happening here, and was highly anticipating for the results.

His son was still powering up, and still crying. Thinking about what Vegeta told him. Suddenly, his body emitted a blinding flash of golden light, which enlightened the entire chamber. After it was over, Trunks's hair, which sticked up as well, and his eyebrows were pure golden. He was still powering up, as if he was unaware of the change. Vegeta's mind was in a conflict. He was incredibly proud of his son, at first. Trunks is a Super Saiyan, and at such a young age! Sure, his power is still leaps below of his, but it's a beginning. On the other hand, he was confused and a bit infuriated. It took him many years of training and pushing his limits to reach the legendary transformation of the Saiyans, and his own son becomes one with only a few months of training, though quite hard, and while being still a child! To the old Vegeta, the one with the proud Saiyan prince mentality, this would have been an insult. But to the new him, it's more of an honor.

Trunks could not hold the Super Saiyan for very long, he had just achieved it and he had already lost a lot of energy trying to stand still, so he quickly de-transformed, only after a few seconds of golden shining epicness, and fell down on the ground. This time, Vegeta had no reason to force him to stay up. He has already gained the power that he wanted him to achieve.

"I'm... sorry, Dad. I couldn't hold it..." Trunks spoke out while being almost glued to the ground due to the intense gravity.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Vegeta answered and lifted him up. "I can even say I am proud of you, son."

However, this moment was quickly turned down. As in, the gravity chamber suddenly shut down. Nobody pressed the buttons. It was Bulma, who then opened the door and entered the room.

"I'm sorry for stopping your training session, but we have a big problem." she spoke, and suddenly an explosion, targeted in a nearby building, shook the area, as if to illustrate her words. Thankfully, nothing was damaged, but the sound was definitely heard. It as quite a while since the last time the Androids attacked West City - the center of Earth's resistance. Vegeta put down his son and said:

"Those bastards... Bulma, take Trunks to the emergency bunker. I'm going after them." He walked out of the Gravity Chamber and was about to fly off, when his wife stopped him.

"No, Vegeta! You're going to the bunker with us! Who knows what can happen to you this time - you might not get so lucky!"

Vegeta brushed Bulma's hand off. His heart was filled with confidence that was quite unusual even for him. "I have improved greatly since last time. Just watch, I will bring their scalps home. We'll hang them on the front door." As he was about to leave, he turned to Trunks and said:

"And Trunks, don't try to follow me. I'm weak when you are with me."

His son was speechless. As an another building was taken down by the Androids, signaling their location, Vegeta flew off. He knew his words won't turn him down from following him, but he can try.

Right now, it's time for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Androids and Allies**

**Age 780**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

Androids 17 and 18, the two terror twins that brought millions of deaths and pretty much singlehandedly started the apocalypse, were hanging out in West City. 17 was playing his favourite game when in any populated area - killing humans for points. Imaginary points, actually. He was standing atop a small boulder, most likely from one of the fallen buildings around, and shooting finger beams at the innocent civilians in front of him. Even those hundreds of meters away, trying to escape in vehicles, were not safe. Sometimes 17 would just fire normal piercing beams, which were a relief to most, as they meant he did not fire an explosive one, which basically kills anything at least 20 meters around the target. And sometimes even more.

All of this heavily bored down his twin sister, Android 18. Unlike her brother, she was far less childish and usually liked to finish humans off without playing games, albeit she was still as sadistic, if not even more. What 18 liked more was shopping. Some jackass fired a rocket at her a few hours ago, which ruined her leggings. And that meant searching for a replacement. And you can't really find one if your brother keeps killing all the shop clerks. So she was sitting there on a rock, watching 17 have fun.

"Oh, come on, how many humans are still there? It feels like it will take forever until you'll be done here and we can finally do something more productive. Like find me a new pair of jeans." 18 finally spoke after minutes of silence, outside of screams and finger beams being fired.

"Come on, sis, you're always so serious. Relax and have fun. It's not like all those clothing shops are going to vanish somehow while we're here." 17 replied while firing an energy blast to a large skyscraper, one of the last few buildings standing in their sight. The middle was vaporized, and the very few top floors that survived fell on a street full of civilians. "I can't even be bothered to count how many points I got there. Like, at least a couple thousand."

"17, you cheated the game. You said only finger beams allowed."

"Oh, shut up. You're not a part of this whole game anyway. I made the game, I make the rules."

18 leaned on a brick wall, being a bit frustrated with her brother. It's like he tried to not get her to shopping, and instead do his own little play. At the same time, something behind her crumbled and cracked. At first she thought it was the wall, so she moved away a bit and turned around, when she saw what was happening. Her brother mssed one. It was an old man, smewhere in his sixties, with a short and straight beard, brown hair with some gray mixed in and a T-shirt, a red one. He was holding a pistol in his right hand, and was aboot to shoot the Android, when she flew up and said:

"Looks like even experienced players aren't perfect. You missed one, 17." This sentence was followed by a thin yellow finger beam, fired from 18's right arm's index finger, right through the poor man's chest, killing him pretty much instantly. Her brother turned around and nodded, when suddenly a voice, coming from nearby, intervened.

"Oh no, you are wrong, washing machine. He missed two."

The two Androids turned their bodies to what they believed to be the source of the voice. It came from the piles of rubble a bit to the right. Around 15 meters away from them, between two large burning wreckages of cars, stood a black-haired man. They both recognized him. It was none other than Prince Vegeta, the "Super Saiyan" they fought and seemingly killed many years ago. How was he alive? They did not know. He lacked his trademark widow's peak, replacing it with a shorter, more Earth-like hairstyle. He was wearing a tank top blue shirt, and white-ish pants, with brown boots. He was also wearing white gloves, for no other reason than nostalgia.

"I told you, 18." Android 17 spoke, trying to clear away the staredown mood. "He is still alive. And you are the one responsible for that."

"Shut up, brother. He will still be more fun than all those helpless civilians." 18 turned her head to 17, giving a frustrated look, then looked back to Vegeta. "I'm glad you showed up, Vegeta. We were getting quite bored with all those pathetic and weak people you have here."

"The only pathetic and weak people in this city are you two." The Saiyan calmly responded. "You try to hide your inner complexes and inferiority and kill people who can't defend to disprove it. I'll put you in your place, and you know that." As soon as he said that, Vegeta lowered his head down a bit and clenched his fists, lettting off a golden flash of light, after which he started slowly walking towards the two Androids with golden hair and a fiery aura, as well as a smirk on his face. Being a Super Saiyan.

"That's it. I'm breaking his neck right now!" The infuriated 18 jumped from her position and charged right towards the Saiyan. That was exactly what he waited for. Standing there like a statue just asking to get hit, he did not move until his opponent was just a few meters in front of him, then grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 18 tried to pull her arm away, but Vegeta's grip was too hard for her to break. He stood there, smirking as the Android desperately tried.

"Not going anywhere for a while?" Vegeta finally spoke, then lifted 18 by her wrist and sent his punch right to her stomach, while still holding the poor girl. "That's what I thought." The Saiyan then threw his opponent to the ruins of a few small capsule buildings, and the body rammed through the cracked walls and abandoned households.

17 could not believe what he saw. His sister was still alive, but doing far worse than what he expected. "I can't believe this. He's far different than what he was when we first met him." 18 slowly rose up from the wreckage, now with a ruined jacket as well. And a far more pissed look on his face.

"If you could do less standing there and commentating and more helping me take him down, I'd appreciate that!" His twin sister angrily shouted. 17 nodded and flew towards Vegeta, sending his right fist to his cheek at full force. The attack blew him away to a nearby building, destroying it as well, but the Saiyan quickly flew back, bleeding a little, but not heavily hurt, and attacked the boy Android. The two exchanged a few blows before 17 kicked Vegeta to the chin, only to get a full force blow to the chest.

"How is this possible? Back then you could not stand up to fifty percent of my power, and now I need to go all-out just to keep up! What kind of training have you been doing?"

"Oh, it's very simple." Vegeta closed his eyes. "You are the ones who started it. I like keeping vendettas, and hurting my pride is a good reason to be one."

17 smiled, seeing 18 rise up at the side. "Well, this time we're taking a bit more than you unwarranted self-importance." As he said that, his twin sister fired a powerful energy wave towards Vegeta, who managed to move his body back just in time to avoid the blast. However, 17 took this chance and chargd right into the battle, attacking with many high speed strikes, which the Saiyan started to block. 18 joined in as well, and now it was 2 versus 1. He had problems keeping up with the duo's speed. Even if he can hold his own against one of them, when they gang up on him, it's not likely to end very well. After a few seconds of blow exchange, Vegeta kicked them both in the foreheads, using both of his legs, then moved back a bit, put his right hand to the side and charged up an energy ball in it's palm. 17 was about to retaliate with his own attack, but before he could, his opponent had already thrusted the hand forwards and fired a yellow energy wave. The Maximum Flasher.

The twins barely managed to react to the attack, and ducked to avoid it. The beam, missing it's targets, was shot out into space and soon was no longer visible. 18 was quick to use the break and zipped behind Vegeta, grabbing his neck, with her brother proceeding to send a heavy strike to the Saiyan's stomach. He withstood the hit, however, then grabbed the lady by the head and threw her to the boy. It didn't look like there's a seeming victor in the fight, or anyone who has a visible advantage.

17 continued his assault despite his sister being thrown away, but was soon stopped by Vegeta kicking him in the chin, sending him flying towards a nearby building. The Saiyan chased after him, and soon slammed him to the ground, followed by dozens of energy blasts. However, 18 returned back to the fight, and sent her right fist to his right chin. This pushed Vegeta back a little bit, but not buch. A little bit of blood could be seen, but it wasn't much.

Android 17 was getting angry. This fight is taking way longer than it should have. And all the civilians he should be prying have already left. And besides that, Vegeta is even taking a bit of a lead! 17 jumped from the ground and was about to go help his sister, when an another energy blast, not from Vegeta, hit him. It was none other than Trunks. Vegeta, seeing him, punched 18 away to gain some free time, then shouted:

"Trunks, what did I tell you? You must not come here! I'm weaker when you are around!" His son did not listen to him back there. It's already hard for him to keep someone this hot-headed and unaware of the dangers from going in to fight, so what could his wife do?

"Who the hell is this child? I don't have any data on him!" 17 said while standing up and lifting a couple of bricks that fell on him while he was laying down after the energy blast hit. Trunks was still standing there, with a neutral expression. As if he was unaware that he's in front of the biggest dangers in the history of mankind.

"Finally, I meet you two monsters, face to face." Trunks started talking, with anger and fury already filling up inside of him. "Did you think you'll get away with all of this you've done? Look around - you turn millions of lives into ashes!" A few tears went through the boy's cheeks as he shouted those words, while at the same time powering up. "Did you think we will let you get away? You're blatantly wrong! Today is the day you meet the same fate as all of the people you've killed!" Trunks's hair suddenly rose up and went pure golden as he was covered by an aura of the same color. Almost instinctively. Vegeta could not believe it. His son transformed at will? Or perhaps he didn't... just that the anger in his heart had once again reached the required level.

"What? This child is a Super Saiyan too?" 17 stated.

"If he is as strong as the first one, then we are going to have serious problems. Are you in your maximum, 17?" 18 added, to which her brother nodded and dashed towards the transfomed Trunks. Vegeta was still distracted by his son's arrival and speech, which 18 took advantage of and attacked the Saiyan, who could not defend and was blown away. During that same time, Trunks and 17 were exchanging blows. However, the Android's superiority in power was clearly visible, and after dodging a few kicks and punches, he kicked the boy in the cheek, sending him flying to a nearby building.

This distracted Vegeta again, and he was hit by a powerful energy wave. _It's no use - I can't fight to my full extent while Trunks is around! _He quickly regained focus, however, and retaliated with a dozen energy blasts. They released a lot of smoke, which made it hard to clearly see the opponent's location. And Androids can't be sensed. 18 flew up and landed right on Vegeta's face, knocking him to the ground. The fatigue was already kicking in as well. Super Saiyan takes away a lot of energy, and his opponents have infinite energy. It looks like just being in a similar power level as the Androids doesn't cut it...

Meanwhile, Trunks, even in Super Saiyan, was heavily struggling against Android 17. His transformation was still untrained, and even then he is far below his opponent, who is going all-out. After a bunch of unsuccessful punches and kicks, the boy backflipped away and charged up a powerful energy wave in both of his hands. After a few seconds, he fired it, but 17 merely deflected it to the right, and it hit a nearby skyscraper instead. The boy started panting as the attack took a lot of his energy, but not for long. The Android zipped in front of him and sent his knee to Trunks's stomach. The blow was so hard Trunks was quickly knocked out, his hair went back to normal and the body fell on the ground.

"Well, that's one down. One more to go." 17 commented and was about to destroy the unconscious body with an energy wave, when Vegeta interrupted him with a steady kick to the jaw. 18, who was chasing him, quickly grabbed the Saiyan by the leg and slammed him to the ground. 17, who wasn't hurt that much by the blow, lifted the body up by the neck, smirked and was about to put a hole through his chest, when Vegeta managed to let go of the grip, flew back, next to his son's body, put up his hand aiming to the Androids, then shouted:

"Away with you two! **BIG BANG ATTACK!**" and fired a large blue energy ball to the twins. The attack took the last reserves of his energy needed to keep the Super Saiyan state, and thus he reverted back to his normal form. However, this did not stop him from grabbing Trunks and fleeing. This was a losing fight. And it's all thanks to his son.

The two Androids managed to block the attack, but still took considerable damage. It also picked up a lot of dust, and thus they could not see where the opponents went. "Oh, great, now I need to replace my pants too!" 17 angrily stated.

"Look, they escaped again." 18 commented, after seeing that the place where the two were before is now empty. "I guess we'll need to tear this whole place down."

"Fine, I'm getting a bit bored with all of this as well. But if they survive, I'm blaming you."

"Hey, who was the one who could not deal the finishing blow to all of them?"

17 was silent, then sighed and flew up, his sister following him. They both started flying around and searching for the two fighters, while at the same time firing energy blasts to pretty much any place tbat was still at least a bit intact. Luckily, the Capsule Corp building was a little bit away from the city, so it managed to survive. Vegeta and Trunks were hiding behind the ruins of a buildng, hoping that they miss them. But they didn't. A blast landed eleven meters away from them, which resulted in an explosion reaching them. Thankfully, both of them didn't scream or give away their position.

* * *

At least two hours of continuous destruction passed, until the two Androids decided it was enough, and left the ruins that were once West City. Leaving only burning remains and shattered lives from what was once the most advanced city on the entire planet. Soon after, Vegeta finally regained consciousness, and the first thing he saw was the body of his son, Trunks. He still had his energy signature, so it meant he was still alive. Although just barely. Vegeta was happy. He knew that both of them could have died, but they didn't. There was still a chance.

Taking his time, the Saiyan stood on his knees and searched his left pocket. That's where he kept his Senzu Beans, taken from Yajirobe. Unfortunately, it was mainly mush. And burning remains on the ground. Is it really like that? All of them gone. _Wait! There's still one intact! _Vegeta pulled it out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He noticed that he isn't going to stay conscious for long. The wounds were pulling him down and down...

"You need it more than I, son..." Vegeta exclaimed and put the bean in his son's mouth, pushing it forward so he would swallow it. "I am already getting old, I won't be around forever anyway... You are young and have great potential..." As he was trying to reason with himself about the decision, the damage finally took control. The Saiyan closed his eyes and fell to the rocky and hard ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tragedy**

**Age 780**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

The Briefs Family, during the hard battle between Vegeta, Trunks and the Androids, were hiding in the lower basement of the Capsule Corp building, trying to make as little noise or signs of their existence as possible, to avoid being discovered by the killer machines. As such, there was an incredibly dark and grim atmosphere. Nobody was speaking or walking, only clicks at Bulma's computer could be heard. For the last year or so, she had been working on a project, which, in her mind, will save the entire planet. A time machine. She wanted to warn the Z-Fighters about the incoming threat and give Goku her own patented Heart Virus medicine. Perhaps also visit Doctor Gero's laboratory before it was destroyed, and find a way to turn them off, or detonate some sort of self-destruct mechanisms the scientist may had put in there. If they do it right, the past can fix the future, and the Androids will never become the threat they used to be.

Vegeta knew about her plans with the time machine, and was not very supportive. First, it lagged down the repair of the gravity training gear, so they could only use it once before the Androids arrived. And the idea of defeating his enemies by going back in time and letting his past self do it - that did not sound right to him. Vegeta wanted to take care of them both without such "cheap tricks", like a true warrior that he calls himself. But Bulma continued work on it anyway.

Slowly, the Android attacks around the city, meant to destroy Vegeta and Trunks as they were hiding, diminished, until they both left the area for something else. They sure have a short attention span. A few minutes later, the main door opened, and steps above could be heard. The Briefs did not try to call whoever it was. It could have been Vegeta or Trunks, but it being the Androids was also a possibility. The person took the stairs downward, and as he was getting closer, he could be heard better. It was a slow walk, as if it was dragging someone, and only a single person. It took him a minute or so to finally reach the entrance to the lower basement, slowly opening it. Doctor Briefs was about to grab his shotgun and try to defend his wife and daughter, when a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Mom? Grandpa? Grandma? Are you here?" It could not be mistaken. Trunks was back. Mrs. Briefs walked up to the light switch and turned it on as the boy jumped through the entrance and entered the basement. On his right shoulder was Vegeta, who was still unconscious. They both were covered in dried blood, torn clothes and closed wounds. It was quite the battle there outside. Trunks slowly walked up to Bulma, who turned around, and her previously concerned face turned into a bright smile.

"Oh my gosh, you're alive!" she happily jumped off her chair and hugged her child, despite the fact that he was less than clean. Who cares about clothes when you find out that your only son survived a battle against the Androids? "You know, you should be more responsible at times like that! If you get lucky once, it doesn't mean you should go out and fight those monsters as you please!" As she said that, she looked at Vegeta's body, hanging on Trunks's shoulder like a towel.

"Oh, no..." Bulma touched her husband's bloodied hand, with tears gathering in her eyes. Quite the mood swing. "Please don't tell me he didn't survive it this time..."

"Mom, he's going to be fine. He's just heavily beaten." Trunks explained. Though his father's life was actually hanging on a string. "But he might die if we don't get him proper medical care."

"What about Senzu Beans? Vegeta took a lot of those before the trip."

Trunks put his hand into his father's jeans's right pocket, then to the left. "Nothing, just mush. We lost all of them except one, which he gave to me."

Bulma was shocked. Now they are out of Senzu Beans as well. That means they can no longer just simply go out, fight, then eat a bean and be perfectly fine. Which actually made Vegeta giving it to Trunks even more noble. The past him, the one Bulma first met, would have never done that. He was self-centered, having little to no connections to his family and even his child. It truly shows that the past years, training Trunks and fighting the Androids, had an impact on his heart. He's no longer the selfish and arrogant prince that he once was. "Well, luckily, most of the city's refugees have gathered here. We'll most likely find some doctors, and I'm sure my father has some medical equipment."

* * *

_Those... monsters... I have to stop them... I have to train... And Trunks needs to stay out of this..._

At least ten days had passed since the battle with the Androids. For all this time, Vegeta was on the brink of death. He was moved to the Yukong Hospital, and even after a few operations, fixing up his bones and leaving them to regrow and fix up, he was still in a coma. During it, he was constantly seeing the Androids in front of his eyes. Trunks being attacked and dying. Destruction of West City. He was dreaming, constantly having nightmares. And all this time, Trunks was sitting next to him. He felt his fault for all of this. If only he had not come there, his father would have most likely won. And not in a state like this. His mother tried to tell him that it was okay, that if he had not come, there would be nobody to bring Vegeta back from the ruins, and he would have most likely died there. But it did not help. Day and night, Trunks was watching his father struggle with his wounds. Sometimes it would look like he is waking up, but no. Only in around midnight could Bulma finally bring him back home to sleep.

This continued for all of those ten days, until finally Vegeta started slowly waking up. Unknown to anyone else but him. Trunks had almost gave up hope, and turned around, not even wanting to see his father slowly die. That's not what he would have wanted. Vegeta was a warrior, and dying in a hospital bed, surrounded by his family, would have been the biggest insult to him. Opening his eyelids and seeing Trunks turn around, he incredibly slowly turned his pupils to the left, to his direction, and slowly spoke, still being pulled down by the wounds.

"Trunks... why did you have to come with me?..." His son, hearing it, almost immediately turned back and saw that his father has woken up. And soon his eyes were filled with tears. It's the question he most expected.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." he slowly replied while heavily crying. The tears were dropping from his cheeks and onto the white sheet of the bed, only a few centimeters away from Vegeta's hand. "I was filled with confidence after becoming a Super Saiyan, and underestimated the Androids... And I thought you will need my help. Now you're here, and it's all my fault." Trunks was expecting his father to get mad at him, tell him that he's just a mere brat and he should not interfere in his father's business, even while being a Super Saiyan. But instead, Vegeta merely gave a short smile, the best one he could make while being covered by bandages, and said:

"Don't cry, son. It's not your fault. We just didn't train hard enough. Now that the Gravity Chamber is functional, those Androids will pay in no time!" he started moving and was about to lift himself from bed, but Trunks stopped him. That was just crazy.

"But not right now, Dad! Not when you're in this condition! The doctors said you'll have to stay here for at least a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Vegeta was disappointed. "So much time wasted on this..."

"I'm sorry, father..."

"Stop trying to put all the fault on yourself, Trunks. I'm just as responsible for our loss as you."

* * *

**Age 784**

**Future Timeline**

* * *

Four whole years have passed since Vegeta and Trunks's defeat against the Androids. The two were training as hard as they can to match the power of the Androids. The Gravity Chamber was their friend this time - it helped a lot. The Android attacks have also slowed down and were farther in between. Trunks has grown up from his early teens and was nearing adolescence. If the world was not in complete danger, he would probably enter high school at this time. But not in this timeline. To his father, studying is quite a waste of time - why go to school and learn about math, sciences or some other useless stuff when you can train and become even stronger? Especially when there are two killer robots on the loose and they have to be stopped.

While her husband and son were training, mostly being away for sparring or in the Gravity Chamber, Bulma was continuing work on her time machine. The theory was tested multiple times, the prototypes were working, all blueprints were approved by her genius father as "possible", and there came the construction period. This was the area that she was most experienced in. Day and night, Bulma would most likely be found at her contraption, usually with a cup of coffee in her hands to keep herself up. She managed to throw all the resources of the corporation at this project - she really believed that the time machine will save all of humanity. This meant less time on running and fixing the Gravity Chamber, which infuriated Vegeta. He was the most sceptical about the project. After all, the blood of the Saiyan race is still in his veins, and Saiyans prefer defeating their opponents fairly. Going back in time and destroying your opponents before they are even born - that does not give them a fair chance to fight and win. However, Bulma continued to work on the time machine, despite her husband's position against it.

Today, Vegeta and Trunks were training in the Gravity Chamber, like they do on pretty much every day of the week. During the two years, his wife made her son a sword to fight with, and that's what he was using in the sparring. Both fighters were in their Super Saiyan forms, and Vegeta was dodging his son's sword slashes. They were quite slow and not very precise, but still quite powerful. After a few failed attempts by Trunks to strike the opponent's legs, he tried to thrust the sword through the chest, but his father easily caught it with one hand.

"Trunks, you need to work on your sword skills. I could see these attacks from a mile away!"

"You know, it's not that easy to swing a weapon in 300 times Earth's gravity..." Vegeta let go of the blade, and it fell on the ground like a rock. "I mean, it weights at least 10 tons here."

"If you would be able to swing normally here, then you'll be able to attack 300 times as fast in the normal world. Basic math. Try again." Vegeta used his foot to lift the sword from the ground and threw it to Trunks, who caught it by the handle, then charged at his father and tried to attack him again. He was slowly backing away and dodging the strikes by moving his torso, and was seeing the desperation in his son's eyes. Suddenly, as Trunks was about to attack again, an electronic bell ringed outside. It meant that it was already 9:30, and training was over. Vegeta constantly said that no matter how hard you train, you'll still be weak if you don't get a good sleep. The two fighters went back to their base form, turned off the chamber's gravity, packed their stuff and walked out through the entrance, then leaped to the main building through a large hole which led right to the living room. It was still there, as Vegeta told to not fix it, so he and his son could enter the building quickly.

After entering the living room, they took a quick elevator to the basement, where Bulma was working on the time machine. It was always not a bad thing to check up on her, see what progress has been made. It took just a minute for the elevator to reach the destination, and Vegeta and Trunks walked out. She noticed them and happily shouted:

"Guys, good news! We've finally managed to finish the main travel engine and put it in the chassis! Now there's only secondary stuff to be done!"

"And what does that tell us?" Vegeta walked up to the time machine. It was rather blistering, and already nearing completion, when you compare it to the blueprints.

"It's almost done! ETA - two weeks at most. We'll finally be able to get Goku that heart medicine and save the planet!"

Every time Bulma mentioned giving Goku the heart virus and thus saving everything, Vegeta would always comment on it. It just felt wrong for him to believe that just having Kakarot on the team will mean instant success. "Why do you think that Kakarot is the factor here? Just because he was a Super Saiyan doesn't mean he can save us all. Come on, we have two of those here and we still can't make it!"

"You see, Vegeta, that's not the main point of the journey." Bulma replied. Trunks also walked up to the machine, trying to listen to the conversation. "If we go back in time and change something, our timeline would still be unchanged. What I want you to do is fix an another timeline, and at the same time find out as much as you can about the Androids - their weaknesses and ways to disable them, and perhaps even bring us their blueprints, so we could find a way to turn them off!"

Vegeta did not bother to reply, just muttered:

"That still does not sound right to me. If Trunks wants to go to the past, he can do it - I'm not going to." Trunks turned his head.

"I guess... but I would love to fight them the real way, like my father wants to."

Suddenly, the radio program, which was previously playing piano music through the conversation, changed to a news report. _"Newest reports and messages from South City tell us that the Androids have once again attacked the area. All civilians in South City or nearby areas, leave to refugee centers immediately. I repeat, leave to refugee centers immediately!"_

"Speaking of fighting them the real way, Dad, we have to go out there!" the boy said and was about to leave, but Bulma interrupted him.

"Hold it, Trunks! Don't leave right now! We are so close to finishing the time machine, and without you there's nobody to pilot it!"

"I have to agree with Bulma. Don't go, Trunks. After the travel back in time, you'll be able to take your revenge. And besides, I don't recommend you fighting them at night - you wouldn't be able to see them coming." Vegeta added. His son stopped in motion, then turned his head back.

"...Fine, you win." He lied. It was a part of his plan - he felt like he was much stronger than before, capable of taking the Androids down.

* * *

After the family went to sleep, Vegeta and Bulma in the main double-sized bed and Trunks in his own room's bed, the boy was lying down and waiting. Hoping that his parents actually go to sleep and he can sneak out. A few long hours passed, and to not get bored out and fall asleep, he tried almost anything - reading a book, which was almost impossible in the dark, playing a video game on his handheld console, watching the ceiling and thinking. All of this until midnight, when Trunks decided that it's time. Trying to make as less noise as possible, he got up from his bed, put on his blue jacket with the Capsule Corp logo, yellow pants and a sword on the back, then sneaked out of his room. Thankfully, his father and mother were actually asleep, same with his grandparents. After taking a few shortcuts through the corridors, he finally reached the main door, then walked out, turned Super Saiyan and flew off to the southeast. That's where South City is, and that is where the Androids are right now. _It is your last night, you metallic monsters. I have drastically improved since last time. Just wait and see how I cut through the bloodied bodies of yours..._

After a few minutes of flight through the landscapes of the planet, Trunks finally reached his destination. South City. It was early morning here, thanks to the time zones of the planet, and most of the city was already in ruins. There were a few explosions in the east side of the town. That's where the boy headed - hoping to find the Androids there. And he wasn't wrong. A hovercar was driving through the city, crushing everything in sight. Two people were in the car, one with black hair, the other one with blonde. _It's those two..._ Trunks thought.

"I'm on a point frenzy now!" Android 17, the one driving, noted as he was crushing hundreds of innocents in his way. "You see, 18? This is how you win a game!" His sister was leaning on the seat, watching the massacre with a bored look on her face. It's like murdering people did not give her joy anymore.

"You know, we should have let those two blondes live two years ago. They were far more fun that all these people." she said.

"What blondes? I don't remember any." 17 was about to take a sharp turn to the left, when a kick sent him flying out of the car. It crashed to the ground, though luckily away from the masses of people.

"It's these blondes. And the same ones who will put an end to this." Trunks stated, then landed on the ground. Androids 17 and 18 stood in front of him.

"I'm going to break his neck." 17 said with frustration in his words. This "Super Saiyan" has grown up, it seems.

"Come on, try it. I promise you, though - I'm far stronger than what I was last time." Trunks arrogantly replied. The fight was about to begin.

* * *

Morning finally came to West City, and the alarm clock beeped in the bedroom. Bulma still wanted to sleep more, as she was overworked, but Vegeta rose up from the bed almost immediately and put on his blue jeans, white boots and gloves. Still wearing his blue tank top, though. After a bit of stretching, the Saiyan walked through the hallway and towards Trunks's room. He's probably still asleep. Opening the door, Vegeta said:

"Wake up, Trunks! We have lots of things to do today!"

Nobody answered. Trunks was not there. _Maybe he already woke up..._ he thought. However, he could not sense him. He was not here. He was not even on this planet. His signature was gone. That's where Vegeta realized. His eyes widened, he dashed off through the main door and flew off towards South City. The flight took a couple of minutes, until the ravaged landscapes of the south were finally visible. They were here. And not even a single energy signature. Vegeta descended down a bit, to be less noticeable and see the ground better. If Trunks went here, he will be on the ground, no doubt.

Passing through a few collapsed skyscrapers, the Saiyan reached an area filled with craters and ashes. That's where they most likely fought. And his theory was true. Among the rocks a bit farther away, a familiar body could be seen. It had purple hair. Next to it was a broken sword. _Why, son, why? _Vegeta landed in front of the corpse, and moved it by the shoulder, revealing the face. It was Trunks. His neck was limp and apparently broken, and he had a large and gaping hole in his chest, with some burn marks on the sides. They got him. The sword was broken in two parts, likely by a punch from one of the Androids. He could already see what could have happened. Trunks sneaked out in the night to fight the Androids, with his sword as well... but it wasn't enough. One of the Androids likely broke it when he tried to attack them with it. He himself hay have tried to fight, only to be utterly destroyed by the duo. Eventually, they got bored and went for the overkill. Breaking his neck, shooting through his chest...

"Why did you have to do this, Trunks..." Vegeta kneeled down. He felt sad. He felt angry. Now he has not just simply a personal vendetta for being humiliated... Now it's personal. The Saiyan slowly pulled his son's corpse from under the debree of the building and put it on his shoulder, then flew off back home. Towards West City.

It didn't take long for him to reach it. He didn't even bother keeping a low profile - it did not matter to him. Luckily, the Androids were not in his way, and he managed to return back. Bulma had already woken up after all the noise he made back then, and as soon as she saw his husband in the skies, she ran over through the main hallway, opened the main door and shouted in a frustrated voice:

"Where have you been, Vegeta? I was making breakfast for you two, and you're already gone! Could have at least warned me, you know?"

Vegeta did not respond. He simply descended from the skies, in front of his wife. That's when she realized. In his hands was her son's corpse. It all broke down then. Bulma ran over to him, put her head on Trunks's chest and started deeply crying.

"Why, Trunks, why? Why did you not listen to us? Why did you have to go fight the Androids?" It was when she noticed that tears were dropping from above as well. Raising her head, she saw that it was Vegeta. He was _actually _crying. That was... unexpected from his side. Even he feels that he has lost his only son to those monsters.

"And now there is nobody to use the time machine..." Bulma then said. Her husband put his hand on her head, then answered:

"Perhaps I can use it then?"

"But... Vegeta, you said you don't want to?"

"Back then, I didn't. But now, I see that even with my incredible power, I won't be able to save everyone without help." 

* * *

**Age 764**

**Present Timeline**

* * *

****The time machine landed on a large plateau in the northern wastelands. It was a sunny day, and the heat was hard to take. The trip was over - 20 years to the past. The passenger's capsule opened, and the Saiyan leaped out of it. Pressing a small button on the side of the contraption, compressing it into a capsule, then putting it in his pocket. He was wearing his standard clothing - a blue tank top shirt, white gloves, blue jeans and white boots. His name was Vegeta. And he was here to fix what was done wrong. And perhaps save the future... for the name of his son.

It didn't take long for him to realize the situation he was in, though. Two large power levels had just landed nearby, just a couple of miles away, in a large round spaceship. Vegeta remembered them. It is Frieza and his father Cold. Twenty years ago, he was in the same situation. Just that now he is strong enough to make them look like peons to him. And since he's here in the past, in an another timeline - why not have some fun. But take care - his other self and the Z-Fighters should be nearby. The Saiyan took off towards the mechanical space tyrant, and just a few seconds later, he was observing the situation. Frieza has a squad of soldiers here, and his father, quite a giant, was standing next to him. There's no time to waste.

"So, Frieza, dying once wasn't good enough for you?" Vegeta stated as he landed in front of the mechanical emperor and his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vegeta... Or Not?**

Author note: Sorry for a little lack of updates. I was too busy playing DB: Xenoverse (and it was good). Hopefully, the schedule will soon get back to normal.

**Age 764**

**Present Timeline**

* * *

The wind picked up after the brief remark from the Saiyan's side. While he was standing and waiting for a response, Mecha Frieza and King Cold, along with the squad of soldiers, stood there a bit shocked. However, it did not take them long to get back to their senses. The space tyrant closed his eyes and raised his hands, then said, almost laughing:

"I have to say, even though the landscape of this planet is less than acceptable, but it's inhabitants are sure quick to react. For nothing more except death. I don't think I'm familiar with you, but even Earthling scum like you should know about the terrors of Lord Frieza!"

This is where Future Vegeta widened his eyes. Frieza did not recognize him. That is actually not that weird, considering he is from 20 years to the future. But then again, he's Vegeta. He should be recognized, even if after multiple changes in appearance.

"What, Frieza, you don't remember me?" Future Vegeta asked with a short smirk. "Or perhaps I should beat you down and force you to?" Frieza stood there for a few seconds, motionless, with a rather confused look on his face. It looked like he was trying to remember the person he is facing right now. It didn't take long, and his neutral expression changed to a wide smirk, followed out by a burst of laughter. Not from something happy, but much more evil feeling. King Kold looked down to his son, rather confused.

"What is it, son? Do you know this little Earthling?"

Frieza stopped and looked to his father. "Oh, daddy, this is no human we are seeing now. We are facing the "Prince of All Saiyans" right here." After this sentence, he looked at Vegeta. "Oh my, Vegeta, you have changed so much in those three years. Trying to adapt to Earthling lifestyle, huh? I have to say, that outfit looks ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself." Future Vegeta exclaimed. "After Kakarot beating you up, all you could do to improve is turn yourself into a half-Frieza, half-trash can, huh? You're even more painful to look at than what you were before."

"That's quite subjective. I don't think Goku cares as much about you as the others, but he'll still see your corpse first as he lands."

* * *

A few kilometers away, on a large mountain in the wastelands that the cyborg Frieza and his father landed in, the Z-Fighters started gathering on. The first ones to come were the humans - Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, then Gohan, and later Piccolo as well.

"Wow, it looks like someone beat us to Frieza already. Not that I'm arguing with it." Krillin noted. In fact, next to Frieza and Kold was one more power level, besides the numerous mooks. It wasn't as strong, but it felt like a Saiyan.

"I don't think I remember any large powers like that before their arrival. Who could it be?" Piccolo added.

"Wait, I think it's Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. In fact, the energy signature of the mysterious Saiyan was really similar to that of Vegeta's, to the point when it could be considered the same person. Except this one was way, way more powerful.

"You talking about me?" A voice came from behind the Z-Fighters. It was unmistakable - Vegeta, wearing his "Badman" pink shirt, which he still absolutely despises to this day, had just arrived on the mountain. After the landing, he started leaning on a rock, while at the same time sensing the things that were happening in the battlefield. "Wait... is it me?" he asked himself.

"I have to agree, that mysterious person is sure similar to Vegeta, but there can't be two! And he's much more powerful than what ours can ever muster!" Tien stated, to which Vegeta replied, already being annoyed:

"Excuse me, tri-clops! I'm right here!"

"Whatever that person is, I am not sure if he can handle Frieza... We might still have to interfere." Piccolo then said. The Z-Fighters kept a close watch on the upcoming battle, while at the same time trying to see what is going on.

* * *

In front of Frieza's spaceship, three figures were standing. On the fist side, Future Vegeta was still not backing away, ready to fight. On the other, Mecha Frieza and King Kold were watching him, as if unsure what to do, or just admiring his confidence. A group of Frieza's soldiers were already going to the ship, when the tyrant suddenly raised his right hand, giving the signal to prepare for battle. They stopped, then stood in line.

"I don't think I want to listen to you any longer, Vegeta, even if you amuse me." Frieza lowered his arm, and the soldiers charged at Vegeta, ready to attack him. He stood there, motionless, as if ready to take the attack. However, as soon as they reached near him, he lifted his hand and released a short invisible ki wave - a kiai. The soldiers were blown away and crashed to the ship. This was followed by a narrow beam from the Saiyan's side, which destroyed the vehicle, and the troops within it.

"You imbecile! You destroyed my spaceship!" Frieza looked back, then shouted. Future Vegeta merely smirked. He knew how desperate the tyrant got. It's the sane that happened in his timeline.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you were going to leave this planet anyway."

"Listen, Vegeta. I know arrogance and pride is a part of your existence, but even you should be aware that I will crush every single bone of yours. And then put you through an agonizing and painful death. Just like last time."

"That "last time" was three years ago. I am different."

"Oh, come on. The only being in the universe, besides my father, who can match me is Son Goku, the so-called "Super Saiyan". And believe it or not - you are not as strong as him. And you will never be!" Vegeta smiled. That was what he waited for him to say. Frieza's words showed that he was already getting a bit firightened. After all, why would he, who was beaten to a pulp by the same tyrant three years ago, would suddenly become so confident?"

"A "Super Saiyan", you say?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. And the only thing keeping you alive right now is the fact that I need someone to toy with before he arrives."

Vegeta smirked and clenched his fists. He started powering up his aura. "Well, if that's the case, then why make you wait?" After saying that, he started powering up. His ki shot up dramatically, which was sensed by the Z-Fighters. Every single one was shocked. Where was he hiding such power... The aura had a repulsive effect, and Frieza with his father felt it. The space emperor was at the same time scared, confused and infuriated. Vegeta's hair started changing to golden, until the aura burst out, finalizing the transformation. The golden hair were flowing with the wind, and the fiery shining aura was surrounding him. Frieza recognized the transformation.

"So, is that the "Super Saiyan" you were waiting for, son?" King Kold asked without much emotion, but he did not reply. He was watching with his mouth wide open. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan. Now that's something that made him angry. He has to deal with two golden monkeys now.

"I see you are a little bit surprised, Frieza. Kakarot won't get a turn."

* * *

Atop the mountain, the Z-Fighters were all in awe of the second Super Saiyan appearing. Out of all of them, only Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta had witnessed the transformation before, when Goku reached it on Namek. And even then, they were also shocked. This person was far beyond what Goku was on the alien planet.

"I can't believe it... That guy's power just multiplied by at least fifty-fold!" Tien said in shock.

"Yeah! He'll beat Frieza and his father in a heartbeat with power like that!" Yamcha added.

Out of all people, Vegeta was the most shocked, and at the same time most angry. He was trying to reach this transformation for his whole life, and he is passed by not one, but two others! First Kakarot, low-level warrior, which was already an insult by itself, and now this mysterious warrior as well! It's like the universe was mocking me, and trying to never let him become a Super Saiyan. Ever.

"I can't believe it... I thought Dad was the only Super Saiyan, but he's not here!" Gohan commented, to which Vegeta angrily replied:

"That person is certainly not a Super Saiyan! Me, you and your father are the only Saiyans left alive!"

"But just look at it! You can't mistake it!" Krillin said. "That golden spiky hair, incredible power and the shining aura!"

Vegeta did not answer. They needed to see what this person is really capable of before they can put him under the label of the legendary transformation of his race.

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Vegeta and Mecha Frieza were having a staredown on the rough and rubble-filled ground. King Kold was watching them both, unsure of what to do. He was still confident that his son can handle the Saiyan, but at the same time even he had heard of the amazing power that the Super Saiyan on Namek managed to muster. So he kept a close watch on the fight, ready to intervene if necessary. Frieza was getting nervous. Even though he became much more powerful after the battle on Namek, he was still unsure if it will be enough. And Vegeta was waiting carelessly, already planning out the ways he could kill the tyrant that annihilated his race. After all, he was already far stronger that Kakarot, and he beat down this Frieza without a sweat.

"Well, I have to congratulate you. All that mumbling of reaching this state back on Namek wasn't just plain nonsense. But it is still not going to be enough against my new body!" Frieza said.

Vegeta sighed a little, then lowered his arms. "As in being covered by scrap metal? Please, you won't be able to land even a single hit on me." This finally drove Frieza over the edge. He angrily gruntled, then charged right at the Saiyan.

"You'll pay for your confidence, weakling!" The emperor extended his fist and was about to shove it towards Vegeta's cheek, when it stopped - it was caught by the Saiyan's palm. Who did not seem to be trying much at all. Frieza jumped back, then attacked him with a barrage of physical strikes. All Vegeta had to do is just move backwards while dodging, and he evaded every single attack. Afterwards, he kicked the cyborg to the chin, sending him upwards, then following him and knocking him to a mountain.

The attack did quite a lot of damage to Frieza, but he managed to get up from all the rocks and rubble that was above him after the strike. "You maggot!" he shouted, then fired a volley of energy blasts from his right palm. Vegeta easily moved around the blasts, at speeds in which even his opponent and the Z-Fighters couldn't locate him. He was just moving too fast. The blasts stroke the multiple mountains away from the battle, destroying them one by one.

Frieza gruntled, then fired an uncharged energy wave to the Saiyan. That wasn't too bad either, at least for him. He stopped in motion and waited for the attack to come, then, as soon as it came near, he swatted it and redirected it to a nearby plateau. The explosion that later ensued was massive, so Vegeta's ability to casually deflect it was even more impressive.

"I thought you said that it won't be enou-" Vegeta stopped in the middle of the sentence as he caught a fist coming from the left. It was King Kold, who, seeing his son's struggle, decided to help. The Saiyan look at the giant, then smirked and sent a punch of his own, right to his stomach. It easily broke through the armor and even the skin, causing the opponent to heavily bleed - he hit a kidney. Frieza jumped in for support, but before he could land even a single hit, he was blown away and crashed to the ground.

King Kold helplessly looked into Vegeta's eyes, hoping for at least a little mercy. He realized that even they both have zero chance against this Super Saiyan. However, he did not get to think about it long. The Saiyan threw him upwards, then accelerated after him, putting his right fist up and spinning like a missile. He punched right through the poor giant's intestines, blowing a huge hole through his abdomen. Blood, organs and various fluids splattered out. King Kold, tried to get a hold on his stomach, but he couldn't. He was basically blown in half, with only a few chunks of muscle connecting his torso and legs.

"Die, you fool!" Vegeta shouted out, then released a wide energy wave towards the opponent. Kold's body was blown to bits, and all of them were almost immediately vaporized. Frieza watched his father's gruesome death with shock and fear in his eyes. That's all it took for Vegeta to kill his dad - the only being in the universe, besides Goku, capable of keeping up with him. He was now all alone, and he knew he won't last long either.

"You... how did you get so strong? Three years ago, you died to my fourth form, when I wasn't even trying! And now... you kill my own father without taking a scratch! What is this nonsense?" Frieza shouted with an infuriated voice.

Vegeta turned his head to the space tyrant, and smirked. "Unlike you or your measly father, I don't rely on the strength I was born with. I always want to become better. I can give you one more chance to leave - you can breathe in space, right? Leave this planet be and never come back."

Frieza gruntled, then raised his right hand's index finger and created a huge shining red ball of energy, with some orange, yellow and white mixed in. It could not be mistaken - that was his Supernova attack, the most powerful one in his arsenal. Vegeta feared he might use it - this move can easily destroy a planet like Earth. Without saying out even a single word, he threw the ball to the Saiyan, who watched emotionless as it closed down and was about to hit. Stretching out his right hand, he touched it with the index finger, and stopped it. Afterwards he punched it, and it flew back to Frieza at immense speeds, who started to push it back, but the strength of the attack was too immense for even him to do it easily.

"I take that as a "no"." Vegeta said, then fired an energy wave to the Supernova. The ball, and the space tyrant with it, were pushed away at incredible speeds, and into space, until a few hundred thousand kilometers away, when it exploded in a spectacular fashion. All of Frieza's atoms were quickly ripped apart and vaporized. He was no more. The Saiyan's hair changed back to the normal pitch black color, and he flew off to the right.

On the mountain, the Z-Fighters were all amazed at the mysterious fighter's power. He punched through King Kold, the father of Frieza, then destroyed him with a single blast, then later took the son't most powerful attack head on, the same attack that can easily destroy the planet, and later threw it into space with his opponent! That was crazy!

"Wow, looks like we've been saved! And I was really worried at first." Krillin commented on the situation. "But did you guys know who it was? As far as I know, he's not really nice. Did you see how he literally punched through that giant? It was gruesome!"

"Wait! He's heading this way!" Gohan shouted. Indeed, the mysterious Super Saiyan was heading towards the same mountain they were standing on. How did he know they were here? The Z-Fighters thought to be well hidden. Just mere seconds later, the warrior showed his face. First by flying up to the location, and watching them from the sky with a rather menacing look, then descended on the ground and stood there, speechless.

"Keep your guard up... We don't know if this person is on our side." Piccolo silently commanded to the others. Future Vegeta heard those, words, and spoke:

"Do not fear me. I am with you. Kakarot, or Goku as you call him, should land nearby in just a few hours. Come on, I will show you where."

"Wait a second!" Gohan exclaimed. "How do you know my dad?"

"Yeah, and who are you at all? I don't think I've seen you before, and you're really strong!" Yamcha added.

This was followed by a moment of silence, as both sides watched each other, with seeming distrust. "Your questions will be answered soon. For now, all you need to know is that I came here to help." Future Vegeta cleared it out. His wife had told him to reveal as less information as possible, unless in need. They don't know what can happen to the timeline if they tell something about the future. For example, him and Bulma may never get together, cutting access from gravity training gear and making him weaker as a result. Not to mention that Trunks would not be born.

"However, we have to hurry. I know the exact location where Goku's spaceship will land. We have to go there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: News from Future Past**

Author's Note: I'm AWFULLY sorry for not updating this for months. School, other things, summer camps all hit me down from my schedule like a speeding truck. I even forgot about this for a while. But I'm ready to start updating again.

**Age 764**

**Present Timeline**

* * *

The Z-Fighters still stood there, motionless. None of them even dared to say a single word. Nor move forward to follow. Maybe it was the surprise of the situation, and Future Vegeta knowing about Goku and where he will land. Maybe they feared what they saw as incredible power, back on the battlefield. Nevertheless, Future Vegeta smirked, turned around, then spoke:

"Come on. Don't be such wimps, we don't have all day." and flew off towards the spot. Gohan was the first to brush off the fear and followed, quite possibly because of Vegeta knowing about his father. The other Z-Fighters, though reluctantly, followed. Vegeta was quite fast, and the others had a hard time trying to keep up, while at the same time avoiding the large boulders and cliffs in the way. However, thanks to energy sensing, they didn't lose track completely, and just a few minutes later, the Saiyan landed atop a large yellow plateau in a mountain range. It was the midst of the day, and the sun was baking the ground heavily, almost as if this was a desert. Thankfully, this was a mountainous area, so cover from sunlight is abundant.

"If I'm correct, Kakarot should land here within two hours." Future Vegeta exclaimed to the rest of the Z-Fighters. "In the mean time, you can take a rest." As he said that, he leaned on a rock and folded his arms, planning out what to say to Goku when he arrives. And especially how to convince him that what he is saying is true. The other Z-Fighters also laid down and cooled off. Yamcha opened a fridge capsule with some drinks he accidentally left in his pocket. Gohan and Chiaotzu were playing around. However, through all this time, the other Z-Fighters were secretly judging the mysterious arrival. Who was he? What is he doing here? How does he know Goku?

"You know, this guy's scaring me a little..." Yamcha noted. "He comes out of nowhere, beats Frieza to a pulp and brings us here because he tells us he knows Goku! Who knows what his intentions might be..."

"I don't know about you, but he looks a bit cute to me." Bulma commented herself while sitting on a rock. "That determined look, that awesome haircut... Especially in his super form."

Vegeta still stood there with a frustrated and angry look on his face, a bit away from the group. This whole deal was infuriating to him. He was still in denial about the Super Saiyan thing, but even he knew that something was odd. And he also noticed that the mysterious person was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta said to Future Vegeta, with frustration almost radiating from him.

"What? Nothing..." The other Vegeta replied. "It was just... your shirt." Even after 20 years, Vegeta still remembered that humiliating pink shirt. Especially when he had to wear it while meeting his fiercest rival.

"Well, if you want my shirt, then come here and take it! It's not like I would miss out on much..."

* * *

Two long hours have slowly passed, and the Z-Fighters were getting weary. The temperature was higher than ever, there were no drinks left, and simply waiting has gotten on their nerves. Future Vegeta, having somewhat planned out the conversation, was waiting for a signal from his watch. Time was ticking. Vegeta was already about to walk in and declare the mysterious person a fraud. He already unfolded his arms and was about to do that, when the watch beeped.

"Alright!" Future Vegeta quickly stood up. "Your friend should be landing here any second now." As he said that, nothing was happening. Seconds were moving one after another, and Present Vegeta finally made his move.

"Well, no Kakarot around, I see! What blatant lies! He tricked us! He's not even a Super Saiyan!"

However, as he was finishing, Gohan noticed something in the sky and leaped on a rock. It was something akin to a comet - it had a trail after it, it was a ball of something white. However... Gohan fekt his father's energy in it.

"He's here!" The Half-Saiyan boy shouted as hard as he could while pointing at the space pod. Everyone else turned their heads, and Future Vegeta smiled. He was right, after all. Meanwhile, the space pod was slowing down, and charged right towards the ground. A few seconds, and boom! What was once a mighty mountain was now a large crater with a white metal ball inside. The Z-Fighters all leaped from that plateau and towards the landing site, lining up near the edge of the crated. The pod cracked up, and the door with the red window slowly opened. A man stood up and left the miniature spaceship.

That spiky black hair and that naive smile - it was Son Goku! Everyone cheered and laughed, but the Saiyan was still surprised. And why wouldn't he? After all, merely hours ago Frieza's spaceship speeded past him towards Earth - the fact that everyone was still alive was an odd one. Unless someone took care of the space tyrant before he could come...

"Hey guys! Glad to see you alive!" Goku waved his hand, then slowly flew out of the crater and landed right in front of his friends. The only odd thing one could notice was his clothing - it was certainly odd, but all in all, it was Goku! He miraculously survived! "For a while I thought you were in serious trouble - Frieza and his dad were really eager to get to Earth faster than me. But suddenly I stopped feeling their energies... did you guys take care of him?"

"Sure we did!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I missed you, Dad!" Gohan also joined in.

"I sure did too, Gohan!" Goku replied, then noticed a rather... familiar figure between his long time friends. "Vegeta? You look so different!"

"I'm right here, you imbecile!" Vegeta shouted from the side. He was a bit farther away, and still grumpy as usual.

"Oh... Didn't notice you were there, Vegeta! But then... who is this guy? Were you the one who took down Frieza?"

"Yeah, he did!" Tien answered for the mysterious arrival. "He transformed right in front of our eyes and turned Frieza and his father into mush!"

"Yeah, those two never stood a chance!" Yamcha added.

"A Super Saiyan? Shucks, you must be pretty strong, then! No wonder you could defeat Frieza!"

Throughout this whole coversation, Future Vegeta was staying silent. He was biding his time for the right moment. After all, this is such a heated and energetic meeting, trying to strike a conversation at a wrong time might ruin everything. But now, it looked everything had calmed down. "So you are the person known as Kakarot, right?"

"Well, my actual name is Goku, but I guess some people call me that. How do you know that name?" Goku cheerfully replied.

"I'll tell you later. However, I need to talk with you in private. Can you spare me a few minutes?"

* * *

Goku and Future Vegeta landed on the other side of the crater, far away from the others, who were watching the meeting carefully. Piccolo was listening to it through his advanced Namekian ears. Meanwhile, the two Saiyans took the time to stare each other down. Some wind picked up, just in time for setting the mood.

"I'll tell you who I am and what I came here for shortly after, but I have to ask some things myself first. When you fought Frieza on Planet Namek, you transformed into the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race, right? A Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, I did. How do you know all this? Do you keep tabs on me every time? Don't make me paranoid..."

"Well, can you show it to me? I know you can transform freely, don't try to get away from this question."

"You sound more and more creepy. But sure." Goku clenched his fists, briefly powered up and flashed into the golden transformation. His hair spiked up, became glowing gold and started flowing with the wind, and his body was completely covered with his long-reaching fiery aura. Vegeta almost immediately followed suite, and transformed too. Now there were two Super Saiyans standing in front of each other. "Wow... You can transform too? Awesome!" However, Vegeta did not answer, and immediately vanished from his position, appearing in front of Goku and attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks. However, the other Saiyan noticed the move and managed to block the hits, at least most of these. Both fighters were struggling, but Vegeta was the most surprised. He didn't believe that his past rival was that strong. Strong enough to keep up with him after 20 years of training. _Kakarot is truly incredible..._

"I concede. You always were a true prodigy, Kakarot." Future Vegeta stated, moved back and detransformed. Goku also did the same. "I can now see that I can reveal what happens without fear."

"Reveal what happens? What do you mean?"

Vegeta ignored the questions and continued. "Your assumptions when you first landed were correct. I am Prince Vegeta."

"What!?" Goku was shocked, then looked towards the group. Vegeta was there. Though, there were a lot of similarities between the two... "But Vegeta's over there!"

"Yes, he is there, grumpy as usual. _Your _Vegeta. You see, I am not from your time."

"As in?"

"I arrived to this day from exactly 20 years in the future."

"You're FROM THE FUTURE? Wow... that's why you looked so much different..."

"That's right. It's also the reason why I can use the Super Saiyan transformation - I will too unlock it in the future, much like you did on Namek."

"Wow... This all makes my head spin... Did you come here to stop Frieza? He wasn't that much of a threat - I could've stopped him..."

"No, you did, in fact, stop Frieza in my time."

"Wow... So I guess that's how you knew so much about me. What am I like in the future, Vegeta?"

"I... I can't tell you much."

"What? Why not?"

"I did not come here just to say "hi", you know. I came here with ominous news, and a warning."

"Elaborate..."

"Three years from now, on May 12th, on an island nine miles off the coast of South City, two androids will appear with destructive power dozens of times above that of Frieza. They are truly killing machines, built for the sole purpose of wiping out everything by a mad scientist, originating from the now defunct Red Ribbon Army."

"And then..."

"...they kill everyone. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu... I remember that brutal fight like it was just yesterday - I was helpless. The only survivors from that battle were me, Bulma, and Trunks."

"Err... who's Trunks?"

Future Vegeta suddenly stopped. He got too deep. And told Goku about his son. But now... there is not much point to hide. "Trunks is the son me and Bulma will have one and a half years from now."

"WHAT? You and... Bulma? Hehe..."

"But please... don't tell them! Meddling with the past can bring dangerous results!"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Goku laughed, while Vegeta gruntled. "Ahh, that's terrible! All of us dying to some androids... And here I thought Earth can be at peace now... How strong were those Androids that even I lost?"

"I'm... sorry to bring the grim news, but you don't make it into the battle. If we had you by our side we probably wouldn't have lost."

"What happened to me?"

"You will die from heart disease a few months before the showdown. At that time, there was no cure to it, but in the future, it has already been developed." Vegeta then took out a small package of odd looking pills and gave it to Goku. "There are instructions on the paper inside, you'll understand it. If you take it, then you will not get the disease and won't die."

"I see..." Goku looked at the pills. "I'll... check it out later. Anything else you want to say?"

"Don't try to reveal too much about our conversation. I don't think anyone else needs to know who I am. Especially this timeline's Vegeta."

"Gotcha. I love keeping secrets!"

"Well, I'll see you in three years your time then, Kakarot. Don't forget to train for the Androids - maybe we'll get to fight each other too. I haven't fought you since the last time we battled before Namek - would be a nice change. Good luck." As Future Vegeta said these lines, he rose up in the air and quickly flew off. The rest will be left to Goku. He can explain everything to the others. And now - to May 12th, 767!


End file.
